Cosmo's Hope
by theGirlwholivesinURcloset
Summary: The last hope for the universe, was in his hands.
1. Prolouge

AN: This is the prolouge for my story Cosmo's Hope, which is a stupid title, I know, I also have it posted on deviantART. Cosmo and Wanda do not belong to me, this story however, does. I hope ya'll like it and review. Just to warn you, I have a scarily unhealthy obsession with Cosmo xD It's diagnosed as Cosmo-itis and I've got it pretty bad. Anyway, on with the story!

_Prologue_

_The sky was greyish as always with that familiar fiery, red-orange and crimson tinge across the horizon. Planets hung, suspended in the bleak openness. Below, the black abyss slid steadily, ominously, closer._

_He watched the pink haired girl cross the playground from behind the school where the blackness of its shadow concealed him. A small ball of light, sparkling and glowing, becoming a new, exotic hue within itself for every passing second, hovered at his shoulder. Waiting the way he was waiting. Watching the way he was watching._

'_Go.' the light whispered in the dank alley._

_The small, green haired boy shook his head._

'_I'm scared.' Leaves, dead and crumpled, whooshed over the cracked pavement with a sad sighing._

'_She won't hurt us, she'll understand.' It shimmered._

_The girl was skipping rope now, by herself. The rope whacked the ground as she turned it, her feet bounced on leaves with a crunching sound._

'_How do you know? How do you know she won't just be like all the others?' His emerald eyes mirrored the thing which seemed to come from inside him, the real reflection was the ball of light, swirling in the atmosphere, breathing with colour, the reflection of his soul._

'_I'm part of you, and you know she isn't like them.'_

_The pause in his thoughts stood silently in his mind, waiting._

'_I'll try it.'_

_A small blur of green tumbled across the pink haired girl's vision. Her skip rope lay, abandoned, a few feet away._

"_Cosmo?" she blurted._

"_Hi Wanda!" his enthusiasm was contagious._

_Wanda giggled._

"_Hey." She bit her lip in her excitement but the blood was gone before she could taste it, for fairy's heal fast._

_They stood there awkwardly for a moment, neither having much to say, having just met. They knew each others names only from the role call earlier that morning. _

"_Wanna go sit up on the monkey bars? I can climb right to the top!" Cosmo jumped up and down, soft, green hair flopping into his eyes._

"_OK." Wanda followed him._

_Quickly, Cosmo floated to the top of the metal structure, an easy feat for a fairy. They could fly._

_Wanda thought him a little silly for not realizing this. She floated up next to him._

"_You can do it too!" Cosmo seemed happy. He was staring right at her in pure joy. He had been sure she would not follow._

_That was when Wanda noticed his eyes._

_They were bright green and starry and shocking, such pretty eyes._

"_Cosmo, you have beautiful eyes!" she exclaimed, not thinking how it would be awkward to say such a thing to someone she had only just met._

_He blushed dark red like a little strawberry and looked away. He looked across the playground where the other kids sat on swings or played in the sandbox with busted metal cars and trucks. A sort of light emanated from him, making his features glow. Little green and gold and turquoise lights burst around his face and hands._

_Wanda leapt back. It was lucky she could fly or she would have completely fallen. Even so, she lost her balance in the air for a brief moment._

"_Cosmo!" she gasped "Wh-what-?"_

"_I want to show you…" he breathed in the stillness._

_He waved a hand through the air, behind it, tiny green lights followed, dripping like paint to create a flickering, iridescent line. Then, as if it was something he'd been doing his whole life, the tiny fairy held the illusion between his hands, bending and twisting it so it danced through the dry, dusty air, a mirage of beauty in the barren playground._

"_What is it?" Wanda whispered, in awe of her new friend._

_Softly, so Wanda could barely hear it over the shouts and laughter of the other children, Cosmo whispered one word._

"_Hope."_

_The blackness far underneath opened in a silent scream._

AN: I know, it's weird, but reveiw please :D It would be much appreciated.


	2. Fire and Blood

AN: here's the first chapter, the one before was actually the prolouge, but I'm not sure this site recognises that. Again, Cosmo and Wanda don't belong to me, they're Butch Hartman's characters. I would put in a long, boring authors note, but I don't know what to write. xD So read on. And review! xD

Chapter 1 - Fire and Blood

_Flashback:_

"_What haunts your every nightmare and lurks in dark hallways? What's waiting but is never there when you dare look? The single most terrifying thing you can think of? The thing that scares you the most?" _

_His large, green eyes did not blink. Fixed on her rose ones, it felt like he was staring into her soul. The girl shook a little. But she could not, for the life of her, look away._

'_You.' she thought._

Wanda Fairywinkle watched the fire burn and eat at the bricks in a terrible passion. Smoke blew out the windows of the blazing building accompanied by vibrant red flames. Together, they danced into the wind, painting the grey sky charcoal and amber in their fury. Blackness above echoed blackness below. They called to each other and the girl with the red lighter in her hand listened, to the wild, fierce yell over the crackling flames. Glass shattered in an upstairs window, bursting from the frame into a million shards of light, reflecting the blaze.

The heat on her face was nearly unbearable, already, half the forsaken building was demolished. Soon it would be nothing but a pile of ash. A pile of nothing. Sirens in the distance shrieked and Wanda knew it was time to go. She turned and ran through the field of grass behind the doomed structure just as two more windows exploded behind her. Ahead, the frosted metal fence stood. She began to climb, using the diamond shaped holes in the fence to inch her way to the top. Small drops of rain pelted her cheeks, running down them, making tracks through the grit from the fire.

Ignoring the red "DANGER" sign hanging near the top of the fence, Wanda leapt down to the opposite side. She trudged across the dusty ground, spotted with rain drops, kicking down stalks of dead weeds. With her broken wing she felt like a human, not being able to fly was horribly degrading.

The doctors said she had gone into 'shock' since the accident. That was why her wing would not heal, it hung limp and useless at her back. In her potential embarrassment, she hid both beneath her clothes. Still, she saw how others stared at her disability to fly. How they were scared of her difference.

By the time Wanda had walked the familiar path, the rain was pounding her like a drum. She pulled the hood of her black raincoat over her lurid pink hair. A shiver that had nothing to do with the cold and everything to do with the sight in front of her, wracked her entire body. The pit churned, as if in agony, sparks of black light sprayed up and were sucked back in. The wind swept up the rain into a pillar of pelting darts, twisting in the entire, mile wide chasm. The very air seemed to be pulled into it, Wanda could see the tug of it around the edges, weird, disfigured and hazy. But it was there.

Swallowing the dryness in her throat, she thought back to the day she had first come here.

_Flashback:_

"_What is it?" terrified, yet curious, the pink haired girl peered over the cliff. _

"_It's where all the excess magic goes." The boy next to her said, his bright, green hair flailing in the breeze, trying to escape his head._

_The two stared down into the pit._

"_So, the stuff that no one wants?" Wanda whispered, looking up at the boy for a reply._

_With a vacant look in his emerald eyes, Cosmo nodded, "Yes."_

The childish innocence she could not return to seemed to mock Wanda from the depths of the vortex. In a sudden burst of anger, she hurled the small object she had been holding tight in her hand into it's heart. With a distant shriek, the blackness accepted the offering as the red lighter disappeared into nothingness.

And the rain poured down.

'you have no choice.'

He watched the crack on the ceiling, lying on his back. It moved slowly across the plaster, little showers of dust rained down occasionally.

'Sure I do.'

'Like what? What are you going to do?'

'I could stay up here and fix that crack.' Cosmo Cosma caught the ball of light in his hand. He flipped it around with his large, green eyes until the spinning made him dizzy. He flung it at the wall opposite. It bounced back and smacked him in the chest.

'But you're hungrier than that, you know you'd rather eat.'

'That's not the point.' he argued silently.

'If you tried to fix that crack, you'd blow the whole roof off, and then you know what would happen.' The flickering light slipped through his fingers like satin. Cosmo wound it around his hands.

"I would not." He said out loud.

'They'll get you either way.'

Rain spattered outside the grimy window, in the distance, a cloud of smoke hung like a blanket. Cosmo slumped against his pillow, his stomach growled. Pushing his shaggy, green hair out of his eyes, the young fairy rose and floated to the door with caution.

'OK.' He thought, 'Lets do it.'

The ball of light, which was currently green as his eyes, floated over Cosmo's left shoulder.

'Go.'

'I'm going!'

Silently, he crept down the stairs, his father was passed out on the moth eaten couch, obviously drunk. An assortment of bottles littered the coffee table. The curtains were shut tight, blocking any possible outside light. The whole living room smelled of booze and cigar smoke. Quietly as possible, Cosmo went past his dad, into the kitchen. He hoped there was something in the fridge. A jar of pickles, some mouldy looking cheese, more empty beer bottles. He grabbed the pickles.

A stirring from the direction of the couch startled Cosmo. The pickle jar slipped from his hands and shattered in a burst of glass and pickle juice on the filthy linoleum.

"Shit!" He gasped. Desperately, the teenaged fairy reached for his pocket. Nothing there. Where was his wand?

With a creak of metal springs, the couch released it's weight.

"What the hell are you doing you little fuck?" Cosmo's father had woken up. Bloodshot green eyes, almost the exact shade as Cosmo's, yet lacking any sort of warmth or compassion bored into him. Oberon Cosma stared at his only son with disgust.

"Get out of my kitchen!" he grabbed the closest thing to him, yet another bottle, and hurled it at Cosmo. It missed, smashing against the cupboard behind him. Cosmo, frozen for an instant, now turned for the back door as another bottle was thrown at him. This time, it hit it's mark, a long, jagged piece of glass caught his cheek, ripping open his skin.

Cosmo made his escape, dodging more objects and ignoring the insults screamed at him by his drunken father. He was used to this. Blood gushed from his wound and mixed with the wet, staining his face red. The air was full of smoke and rain and the dark as Cosmo ran to the place he knew he would be safe.

In the downpour, the reflection of his soul dimmed slightly.

AN: It's getting weirder, isn't it? My writing is like that. I'm creeped out by my own story. Oh, and Cosmo's fathers name came from some Shakespeare play. I know, his dad is horrible, isn't he? But, that's just my idea of what he was like, you never really know on the show. Poor Cosmo. :( Well, better get started on the next chapter, see ya then! Cookies for all who review! XD


	3. We Meet Again

**AN: Oh yeah, next chapter, I hope it'll make stuff less confusing :D I don't own FOP, that is copyright of Butch Hartman. Also, I hate the chapter title xp I have so much of this story to type up and figure out still and I'm such a slow typer :( that's why it takes me so long to upload, ah well, here ya go :D**

Chapter 2- We Meet Again

Gold sky pushed at the choking black clouds, peering through to the burnt out land. Long rays of silvery gold poured down, extinguishing the darkness, fizzling in the damp air. A smell of smoke and sweet grass drifted, floated, pushed at the weak light.

Two miserable, wet figures stood on either side of a metal fence, divided. In a scramble of awkward limbs, the first figure tumbled over the barrier, drops of red following like a river. Nothing separated them now but a wide field. Within seconds the two met. Four words were exchanged;

"Hello Wanda."

"Hello Cosmo."

Wanda's pink hair, plastered to her face with rainwater, was a bright spot in the grey, a big, sore pink thumb. Green stuck to Cosmo's face, mixing with the red blood garishly. It was awhile before the next words were spoken, and then, they were nearly lost under the growl of the pit.

"What happened?" Wanda pointed to Cosmo's right cheek.

"Nothing."

"You're bleeding."

"I know."

The black pit below seemed to almost purr in delight

"Was it your dad?" The question flung itself from Wanda's lips before she could stop it.

Cosmo stared at the pit.

There was no answer.

It could have been 10 minutes that passed, or 10 hundred.

Finally, Wanda spoke, voice hoarse.

"Why come here?" She scooped up a large rock, then hurled it with all her might into the dark abyss below. Cosmo, too small in his too big clothes, watched her as she watched the rock fall.

"Isn't this where all unwanted things go?"

_Flashback:_

_Wanda, seven years old, sat atop the monkey bars on the school playground with another small fairy._

"_Cosmo, why is your eye purple?" She reached out, small fingers stretched in concern._

"_I fell down the stairs. Daddy got really mad." He replied. Small turquoise and emerald lights burst around his hands as he leaned a little away from the pink haired girl._

"_Didn't your daddy help you up?"_

"_No, he pushed me down again."_

_Shock stamped itself across the girl's pale features._

"_Then he laughed."_

_Wanda wasn't sure how to react. She watched a small, blonde girl, her sister, throw a doll at another girl, who started crying. Their teacher looked tired enough to show how many years of children exactly like this one she'd seen as she tried to comfort the whimpering girl. _

"_Dana, that's not nice!" She told Wanda's twin._

_Wanda turned back to Cosmo. His green eyes chewed at her soul, they were so ravenous._

"_That's horrible." She whispered._

_His eyes devoured hers, filling them with green light._

In the humid, hazy centre of town, Wanda and Cosmo walked. Bright, artificial lights attempted to diminish the dark, giving everything an odd, pristine glow. As they passed, others stared, no one ever saw fairies walk. Were they humans? But not with those eccentric hair colours. No human had pink or green hair. Also, the boy's face was caked in dried blood.

"Cosmo, everyone is staring."

"Let them."

"Cosmo, I think you should let me clean up that blood." She pleaded for the eighth time.

"Wouldn't it be cool if there was some kind of light from the sky? Like another sun at night so the world wasn't so dark after sunset? Or maybe, a million tiny lights! We could get rid of these horrible fake lights. And they could get rid of that awful darkness that's always overhead…that would be so cool." Cosmo said, looking up at the dark sky far above.

"Please Cosmo? Just let me clean it?"

"Are you as hungry as I am?" was his response.

"Would you like to come over to my house? I have food! And we could clean your face…" Wanda asked.

City lights buzzed, heat swelled and shrank, Cosmo's stomach growled.

"Yeah, all right." His green hair covered his eyes which had used to stop Wanda's heart. Now those soul eaters were hidden. Cosmo was hidden.

"Lets go."

Wanda's house was decent, average sized, clean, the only alcohol you'd find here was in the medicine cabinet and a fairy would rarely have use of that anyways. In fact, Cosmo had already healed, it was just the blood left over in need of washing away.

And now Cosmo had another long, thin scar to add to his collection.

With trembling fingers, Wanda wiped Cosmo's blood off his face as he watched her with those eyes. She couldn't look at those eyes, not now, not ever.

"Thanks Wanda." He murmured softly.

"N-no problem Cozzie." She replied. They hadn't been so close in a long time, it was making Wanda shake. He made her so nervous, how could she have forgotten how he made her so nervous? She hadn't seen him in over a year, not since she was 15. Suddenly, he pulled her into a rib crushing hug, burying his lips in her hair.

"No really, thank you." Cosmo whispered. The harsh bathroom lights shone down on the two 16 year old fairies, locked in an embrace.

With a crash, the door flew open, smashing the silence.

"Ooh, what are you two doing in here?" Wanda's sister had entered, blonde curls flying, pink eyes flashing.

"Hugging." Cosmo cuddled Wanda closer to his warm chest as she tried to pull away. He glared at the newcomer as if to say; 'just try and stop us!'

Cheeks pink, Wanda still struggled against him. He may have been skinny but Cosmo was not lacking in strength.

"Is that all you're doing?"

"Yes Dana." Wanda finally escaped Cosmo's clutching arms.

"I told you to call me Blonda!" Dana glared at her sister then turned to Cosmo "Where have you been Cosmo?" She looked the green haired fairy up and down, dragging her eyes over his body slowly. Dana, or rather, Blonda, as she preferred to be called, was always like that, she checked out every boy.

"Nowhere of your business." Cosmo replied, he didn't like Blonda much, she could be kind of snobby and demanding.

"Ooh! Naughty boy! What don't you want me to know?"

"Blonda, just, stop it!" Wanda, who had been attempting to fix her hair in the mirror, rounded on her sister angrily.

Cosmo gazed at the two sisters who were exchanging looks that clearly said they wanted the other to drop dead.

"Girls, no need to fight over me!" He joked, trying to ease the tension. Wanda and Blonda continued to glare.

Blonda spoke first. "You've been so weird ever since…ever since the accident. Going off by yourself, moping around, I don't even know where you're going half the time!" She hissed "For all I know, you've become some kind of streetwalking wh-"

"You're no better!" Wanda interrupted "Bitching off at me for every little thing, forcing people to call you 'Blonda' instead of Dana which is your REAL NAME! Always trying to tell me what to do. It- it's like you're trying to be mom! But you can't replace her so- so just STOP IT!

"SHUT UP! Ever since mom died, I've had it shit, you don't even know! I have to act like I'm fine, all while having a freak of a sister and a sad sack of a father to go home to!" Blonda screeched, "Do you know what that's like at my school? I know they talk about me, the girl with the deranged sister and no mother! You have no idea!"

"Everything revolves around you, doesn't it? Everything has to be about you!" Wanda's face was red with fury, her fists were clenched. "Who got dad out of bed every morning when he wouldn't get himself up? Who cooked every meal for you and him and cleaned the house? Who got a part time job just to pay for your stupid acting school? Who kept this family together when it was falling apart at the seams? That's right, ME!" The pink haired girl gestured at herself "And who sat on her ass and expected everyone to just feel sorry for her? YOU! So stop acting like you're more important than anything cause I'm going through just as much pain as you are Dana!" Wanda could feel the tears soaking her face.

Blonda stood there, stunned a moment. Then;

"My name is Blonda. Not Dana. You cripple." She finally said, tearing open the door and leaving, slamming it behind her.

Wanda bit her lip, eyes watering 'Don't cry!' she begged of herself. But she couldn't help it. She was sobbing.

Cosmo, who had been watching the entire argument with wide eyes, slipped his arms gently around Wanda's waist and pulled her against his chest. He let her drench his shirt in tears, until she couldn't cry anymore.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Thanks Cosmo, I don't want to fight with her like I do. It's awful, it's been a year, I can't take it." She gasped, clutching Cosmo's shirt, which smelt of him; stardust and lime. Quietly, she couldn't help but smile at his scent, it was so comforting. Cosmo pet her hair, which had dried form the rain into a frizzy pink mess.

"Am I really a cripple Cosmo?" She asked.

His hands slid down her hair farther, catching the edge of one of her wings.

"Can you feel this?" He massaged the delicate thing gently.

"Kind of." She whispered.

"Then I think, someday, you'll be able to fly again." He said.

"Really?" Wanda breathed. Ever since the car accident her mother had been killed in a year ago, she couldn't move her wings. Apparently, this was from shock, they had healed otherwise, with no visible blemishes.

"Yeah." Cosmo said.

Wanda leaned into his chest, closer. "Mmm…you smell nice." she mumbled.

"What?" Cosmo gazed down at her, confused.

"Uh, thanks for…y'know." She blushed and avoided his eyes, moving out of his arms and sitting on the edge of the bathtub. "I just wish Blonda could be more…I dunno…"

Cosmo stood awkwardly against the sink. He could feel the pulse of magic building under his skin, flowing into his hands. Why was it like this?" He felt woozy with the sudden rush of power. Taking deep breaths, Cosmo pressed his palms together, then pulled them apart, holding a bright light between them. It was deep purple.

Wanda looked up in amazement as Cosmo twirled the light around and threw it in the air until it turned electric blue, then faded to a green the same shade as his eyes.

"Wow Cozzie, you can still do that?" She whispered.

"Yep." Cosmo scattered the light into a million, tiny, sparkling ones; gold and pink and purple and green.

"It's beautiful." Wanda wiped away some tears and caught a tiny, trembling light in her hand. It was warm and light as a feather, floating in her palm. Cosmo leaned in and cupped his hands around the light, breathing on it. It suddenly stretched into a bigger light and turned light pink. Wanda stared at it.

"Cosmo, I still don't completely understand what-?" she held the thing to her lips, breathing lightly on it just as Cosmo had. By mistake it met her skin, sliding across her mouth. It tasted sweet. Wanda jumped, throwing the light from her.

"Sorry!" She croaked.

Cosmo caught it quickly, "It's fine." He smiled.

Wanda blushed at the thought that she might have just kissed a part of him. "Wh- what is that, thing you can do?"

"I dunno really, but it calms me down, helps me release some magic. That's what some doctor told my mom years ago." Cosmo closed his eyes and pressed the light to his chest. It disappeared near his heart.

"Oh…" Wanda stared. "Your mom, she…I didn't know you…? I thought you lived with your dad?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen my mom since I was 8. My half-brother Sirius lives with her. I live with my dad, yeah." He scowled at the floor a little, then looked up at Wanda, a half smile on his lips. "Lovely place to be having a conversation, a bathroom." He chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, we can go find something to eat if you like." Wanda got up and walked to the door. "I just hope Blonda isn't in the kitchen."

"I'll scare her off." Cosmo joked.

It was funny how you could know a person, then not talk to them for months, come back and realize they hadn't changed much at all, even when there had been so many things to change them. Or maybe that was just Cosmo. He could be goofy and sweet even when his life was obviously horrible. Wanda stared at the green haired fairy, wondering how he could stay like that, and why she couldn't.

**AN: yep, there ya go, and thanks to everyone who reviews etc. :D**


End file.
